Second chance?
by Hikari Light Uchiha
Summary: After losing his first girlfriend to his selfish needs and taking her for granted will naruto be able to learn from his mistake and treat his new love better? Or will fate make his new love impossible because of his past mistakes. A/U rated M just incase
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Yea….another story and ive been MIA sorry this will most likely be a short story…also excuse the grammar it was never my strong point…prob should look for a beta huh XD anyways I hope you enjoy

Naruto sighed as he sat in the park. It was an extremely cold winter and no matter how many layers he wore he still seemed to be cold. Or maybe it was just the time of the year that made him feel cold.

Because he lost the only person in the world that ever cared about him. He noticed her to late, He didn't have time to show her how much he loved...loves her.

He was only with her for a year but they knew each other since they were kids. He had a cruel childhood and as he was finally starting to have a better life god decided to take it all away like a sick joke. If there was such a thing as karma and having more than one life that he must have been a horrible person in his pervious life.

Come to think about it he was selfish that night too. Even though it was her birthday the one day of the year where she truly deserved to be spoiled he made her go to the store. So she could make him home cooked Ramen.

That night she just smiled at him like she always did, She never complained and told him she will be back in an hour. But when an hour went by he didn't think much of it.

When two hours went by he decided to call his old crush and catch up. When he finally got off the phone he decided to take a nap, He never thought about why she wasn't home yet, when she always gave him a time she would always be there before the time she estimated. It wasn't until he woke up three in the morning to see fifteen missed calls, one from a number he didn't recognize and the rest was from her cousin and his wife. He noticed that there was two voicemail sighing to himself he played the message.

It was probably her cousin cursing him. He never thought he was good enough for his darling cousin.

"Naruto bastard why aren't you picking up?! Your girlfriend is on a surgery tablet by herself fighting and your nowhere to be found. Tsk but I should have excepted this, You never really care for her anyways. ". There was a pause in the message as the phone call was disconnecting.

Surgery tablet what-His thoughts were interrupted when the second voicemail came on.

"Hello we are looking for someone called naruto.. . We have a patient here and this number seemed to be the last number she called. . There has been an accident and when need this person to call us-"He never let the message finish as rushed getting dressed the rushed to the only hospital in town. Upon arrival he went straight to the nurse station to ask where his girlfriend was, when they were taking to long to find her room he became impatient and ran down the nearest hallway. Soon he found himself in the presence of his girlfriend cousin.

However the mood he noticed was dark as he slowed down his paste.

" How is she..."

" Your to late...to think you weren't here...this whole time...just what exactly where you doing huh naruto?! ". He yelled as he grabbed the blonde by his collar.

"Neji.. You.. You have to let me see her pl-"

"No! You were never good enough for her and I'm sure as hell not letting you have your goodbyes! She deserves a better send off then what you can give her , She going to be surrounded by the people who loved her dearly not some idiot who used her for her kindness! ". With that said Neji shoved naruto to the ground. " If you don't leave on your own I will have someone escort you out, and don't even think about showing yourself around our family. I'm not beating you to a plump because that's not what she would have wanted. But if I ever see you again... I swear I will kill you."

It had been two and a half years since his girlfriend had died. He didn't get to say goodbye to her at the hospital...and like her cousin promised he wasn't at her funeral either. He didn't even know where she was buried or if she was buried for that matter. He never knew any details on how she died either but then again that was his fault anyways...if he hadn't been so stupid and just spent time with her like a good boyfriend should have she would be here in his arms.

Looking at the picture in his hands he smiled, it was a picture of them on their first date and she had the brightest smile he had ever seen, he just won her a stuff animal it was a bear and she begged him to win it for her. Finally after three tries the guy fault sorry for him and "helped" him win so he could put a smile on the girls face.

-Flashback-

Naruto nervously pasted around in front of his girlfriends house for ten minutes before he worked up the nerve to knock on the door. This was the most important moment in his life. Today was the day he will be meeting his girlfriend father before he took her out on there first date.

From what he heard he was a strict man. He was straightforward and to the point. He had no time for people who played around or messed around in his business. At his job there was no warnings you mess up once and you were fired.

There was also the rumor that just one glare from the man and he would steal your soul. That rumor scared naruto the most. Sure he couldn't really steal your soul but obviously that look alone probably made someone shit themselves.

Of course he made the worst impression ever. Everything that went wrong did. First he spilled his coffee not only on their expensive rug but on Hiashi as well. Then he saw the infamous glare and Naruto could only remember bowing and apologizing over and over until his girlfriend told him its ok and then to stop him from being killed by her father left for the date earlier then planned. Naruto quickly got over it, as he was miles away from Hiashi.

"Naruto-kun...you can win me a simple stuff animal right? If you can...ill make you a big bowel of ramen as your prize." she smiled at him.

"I would try to get it for you without the ramen...but you just sweeten the deal love." he smirked and put on his determined face and paid the man.

Licking his lips he grabbed the ball and locked his eyes with the clown mouth and aimed...and miss...and missed...and missed. He wasn't even close to hitting the clown. Feeling embarrassed to have missed so many times in front of his girlfriend he started to sweat after the second game ending.

At the end of the third game the game own "accidentally" hit his ball so it could go in the clowns mouth. "Congrats you won the little lady a bear...which one would you like little one?" he smiled and asked naruto girlfriend.

"I'll take the blonde bear so it could remind me of my boyfriend when he is gone."

"Good choice!" the man said as he took the bear down and handed it to her.

"Thank you for winning me the bear naruto ill treasure it."

"Anything else you want me to try to win for you hmm?" he asked trying to save face a little. "There having a food contest I can surely when that no problem...if choji isn't here anyways." he laughed a little.

"Yea u can try that, no one will be able to beat you!"

"Alright!" he said as he grabbed her hand and ran to the table. He signed up and took his seat and then as the bell rung he dug in starting off fast and keeping a steady paste. After about and hour there where only three people left.

"You can do it naurto!"

He smirked as he heard his girlfriend cheer him on. He wasn't anywhere with being full yet so he was doing fine. After about another hour he was the last one eating.

"AND THE WINNER IS NARUTO!" The man announced grabbing naurto hand and holding it high in the air. "For holding out for so long he won a free trip to the spa for two fully paid for! Who the lucky person your taking with you naruto?"

"My girlfriend hanabi." he said with a slight blush on his face.

-End of flashback-

Putting the picture back in his pocket he frown. He shouldn't be thinking about the past all it did was lead to sad memories and regret.

Right now he needed to find a job. 23 and jobless that was a great way to live. He just needed something to pay the bills until he was able to get a job in culinary. Opening up the best ramen shop around was his goal. It didn't have to be a big brand local was fine with him. To see people smile eating his food is all he wanted.

Grabbing his laptop off his desk he turned it on going straight to local wanted ads. There wasn't anything that caught his eye even a little but now wasn't the time to be picky. Scanning the webpage he came across a bookstore, it was only a five minute walk from his house so if he overslept a little he could still make it on time...for the most part anyways. He filled out the application and hoped for the best. It said in the description that they should hear within a day of filling out the application. That giving him some piece of mind he applied to a few more places in the area before turning off his computer and went into his kitchen to make some ramen


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this is pretty fast update for me lol. Sadly school started again tho _ again sorry for any wrong grammar…..

I do not own anything Naruto

Hinata sighed to herself as she looked out the window of her store again. She just opened up her bakery a week ago and she only had a hand full of customers. Sure she wasn't expecting to have a huge wave of people come in but she wasn't expecting it to be a ghost town either. She began wondering how long this will last and if she will be able to make the rent on this place.

Hinata grow up as an orphan moving from home to home it seemed that every family that seemed to take her in didn't have plans to keep her long term for whatever reason. She was able to go to college thanks to the government and scholarships she was able to get her senior year in high school.

She went to school to be a pastry chef and took a few business management on the side. She was done in three and a half years since she overloaded herself with classes to be done faster. She was two years younger than everyone in her class since she was able to skip junior high and go straight to high school. She worked hard so she could be on her own and finally not feel the burn of not being wanted by people.

Throughout her whole life she was only able to make friends with two upperclassmen Shino who went to school to be an entomologist and Kiba who went to school to become a vet. They became friends on her first day in high school, she was nervous to introduce herself and ended up making a fool of herself. Then the teacher told her to sit in the back of the class where an empty seat was. Kiba was on the right of her and Shino was seated in front of her. Kiba was nice enough to try and comfort her when the teacher turned his back to write on the board.

It made her feel a little better knowing that someone didn't think of her as a complete fool. After class during lunch, he invited her to join him and Shino. They ate their lunch at the back of the school underneath all trees. It easy really beautiful because there was a garden a few feet away. It was a pleasant view to watch as you ate lunch with friends.

Luckily hinata didn't get teased in high school mainly because she was a friend with one of the popular kids and they creep kid, as most people would be afraid and creeped of Shino because of his interest in bugs.

She was never creped out when he showed her bugs. He always kept them at a certain distance from her in case she was afraid of them...which she only was if they touched her.

They all decided to go to the same college as well and she couldn't be any happier because she wouldn't have to try and make new friends all over again. Part of her fault bad because she believed they chose to go to the same college as her, even though they told her dozen of time that wasn't the case.

During college, they all rented a small house together and luckily both boys were clean and remember they had a shy female roommate...most of the time. Rarely she would see them shirtless and it took all her power not to faint. Instead she would look down towards the floor until they were out of view. It didn't help because at the time she had a secret crush on Kiba. Which she wasn't sure if he ever found out because she was just naturally a shy mess. She was thankful and sad nothing ever happened. She regretted a little that she didn't say anything. They could have had something really good.

Even after college, they all lived near each other...well in the same apartment building. Every morning they would greet each other and go there separate ways, then Shino and Kiba would come to eat lunch with her and pick her up when it was time to close. Saying young a woman shouldn't be walking home alone at night. Even if she only lived ten minutes away.

Sighing again, she went back to looking out the window. She couldn't afford to hire people right now so she was the only one working. So she couldn't go out and advertise.

Maybe she should make a website like Kiba said. At this rate she could only keep this place going for three months if the traffic in her store didn't pick up.

Tonight she will ask Kiba to help her since he didn't have work tomorrow. She was soon interrupted by her thoughts when someone walked in.

"Hi, welcome to Sugena, how may I help you today?" Hinata smiled at the old lady as she made her way into the door.

"Hello dear, its my grandson's birthday today...would you have any fresh cakes. A chocolate cake? He would love that.

"One chocolate cake coming up, anything special you want on it? A cretin way you would like it to look?"

The old lady smiles at hinata excitement. It's been a long time since she saw such a young person excited and willing to go out of their way for someone. "Well dear could you make it look like an island with five people relaxing on it? My grandson had a wonderful time when our family went on vacation."

"Of course...do you have a picture of your family? I can try my best to make them look like them." Hinata smiled brightly.

"Oh that would be great..." the old woman said as she reached into her oversized purse to look for a family photo. After what seemed like fifteen minutes she pull out a medium picture frame and handed it to hinata.

Hinata quickly pulled out he phone and took a few pictures of the photo. "OK I should be done around... 2:30 will you be able to pick it up then?"

"Yes, if not me my daughter might. Here is her name." She handed hinata a business card. "If they're any problems please call that number right away. I want this party to be perfect for my grandson."

"Yes ma'am!" Hinata slightly bowed slightly, than helped the woman on her way out of the store.

Rushing to the back she started to get everything ready, she wanted to please this elderly woman. For the next few hours hinata spent her time making the cake and make f the figures look as much as like the people in the photo as possible.

She just finished putting the figures on their place when someone walked through the door.

"Hinata... are you in the back again? You shouldn't leave the front someone could just come in and steal stuff"

Walking to the front hinata smiled at the familiar face. "Hello Sasuke. What brings you here today?"

"I'm here for another cup of tea...no sugar." He said as he put the exact change down.

"Ok coming right up just give me five minutes." A he walked over time the small machine to get started on the medium size cup of tea.

"So why don't you have someone watching the front while you work in the back?"

"I can't afford the extra help yet." She blushed saying it barely above a whisper. "Since I just opened up I don't have a lot of people coming in yet so I thought it will be ok."

"That may be true, but what about if someone's passing and they think you're closed or out to lunch because you're in the back?" he said in a matter of fact tone.

Biting her lip hinata cheeks turned a darker shade of red. "I-I never thought of that..."

"How about I help you while you finish whatever you're doing?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that... ill just have to try and figure something out..." she looked up at the male as she handed him his tea.

She meant Sasuke the day she opened up her bakery. He was late on his way to work and just happened to stop in for some bread something quick to fill up his stomach for his long workday. Since then he had become her only and main customer for the most part.

They would have small conversations about how their days were going so far. She was shocked that he even talked to her. He seemed like the popular boy that would tease her back in her high school years. But she wasn't going to complain about it now.

"Well, I have a cousin who needs something to do to keep him out of trouble during the days, could he volunteer here?"

"If he doesn't mind not getting paid yeah, that would be great thank you!" she smiled brightly at him as she took the cash off the counter and put it in the cashier.

"He'll be her bright and early...and be patient with him, he is a handful" and with that he left the store without a second glance.

After the old woman came back to pick up the cake, which she was happy with how the figures resembled her family members so much and gave hinata a generous tip. No one else walked into the bakery.

When seven came around hinata closed up her shop and waited for either Kiba or Shino to show up. That didn't take long as familiar figures came into view. They both decided to pick her up tonight.

Smiling she locked the door as she walked up to the two and greeted them.

Kiba quickly tells her about his day and the annoying owners trying to tell him how to do his job and how he had to go in on his day off. It was rather funny because he always became so animated when he spoke about work.

When they arrived home hinata invited them in for dinner and talked about random things until they Shino and Kiba left to get ready for work the next day.

The next morning as hinata was going to work there was a man standing outside the building. As she walked closer she noticed another figure behind the male. She saw that it was Sasuke.

"Good morning, I dragged along my cousin like I said...Tobi introduce yourself!" Sasuke looked behind him and spoke in a slightly annoyed voice pulling the taller male in front.

"Hi! Tobi is a good boy!" he spoke loudly and smiled. He was very handsome and had a deep voice.

He suddenly grabbed hinata causing her to shirk in the process. He pulled her so close to him she was sure he could feel her heart pounding against his chest.

"So Tobi is going to work for this pretty girl? She so tiny." he grinned and looked down at her. "Tobi will take good care of you ok!" he smiled and hugged her closer.

"Tobi you idiot let her go you'll kill her." Sasuke pulled the man by his collar. "Sorry...I told you he was a lot to handle. Just let him sit in the front and let you know if someone comes in. that should be simple enough for him."

"I'll be back during lunch to check on him…don't leave him in charge of anything big he might screw it up." Sasuke said as he left to head for work.

"Well thank you for helping me out Tobi…if you don't mind at times when I'm in the back could you watch the front and take order for the customer and the tell me so I can get them for them?" she smiled as she opened up the door for them and headed to the cash register to make sure everything was in order.

She then headed to the back to start making fresh bread and pastries for people to buy. It was six in the morning and she should be done but 7:30 for people who want breakfast. Though she never made too much since no one really came in.

Sighing to herself, she hoped today would be different she really need to make money so she could continue to pay her bills. Plus this was the only thing that made her happy was making sweets for other people.

As the morning rush came around, she noticed that there was a lot more people to come in the normal…and they were all girls. They all seemed to be Tobi fan girls. He greeted them will all big smiles and did the proper greetings. He was even handing them the right orders…at this point she wasn't sure what Sasuke meant when he said she could be a handful.

"Of course I'm running late…. least work is down the street…. hey can I get some muffins!" suddenly a loud voice was heard over the females talking.

Soon you could see a tall blond push his way through the crowd. "Hey if your not going to buy anything or if you waiting at least stand on the side!" he looked back at the females in his way as he spoke.

Finally looking up at the people at the cashier Naruto heart stop.

Those eyes…those very same eyes that he loved were now staying back at him. His body froze, unable to move, than he did something he never did before in his life…he fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

They are fan stories and the person writing can do the story anyway he/she pleases

Do not own anything about Naruto what so ever

Those grey eyes that he had not seen in two year, they were staring back at him. He could hear people talk about him in the background but he was afraid that if he opened his eyes that it would be a dream.

That he had never seen those lovely eyes.

"Bunny-Chan what do you want me to do with him? Should Tobi kick him out he in the way..."

"No, c-could you carry him to the back in my office please? Just set him down on the couch. I'll call a doctor just to make sure he is ok."

Hinata smiled and looked at the customers and bowed slightly. "Please wait five minutes and we will take your order as soon as possible." She walked to the side of the cash register to use the phone.

"Temari hi, it's Hinata could you make a quick house call to my bakery...a customer just passed out and I want to make sure he is ok."

"Of course Hinata and in exchange give me something freshly baked like your amazing cinnamon roll." Hinata can practically her the smile in her voice.

"Of course I'll make you a dozen it should be finished when you're done here. I'll see you soon." Hinata hung and begin to get customers their orders. She noticed that they were not as happy to have her serving them. So she quickly assumed they are indeed fan girls of Tobi.

"Tobi put him on the couch Bunny-Chan!" Hinata looked up to see him smiling brightly at her. "Tobi will take it from here" he said as he rested his hands on Hinata shoulders and pushed her towards the back.

"Oh Tobi when the doctor comes please send her to the back?" She saw him nod and she gave him a small smile as she went to get the cinnamon rolls started. All she had to do was cook them since she already prepared it.

After that was done she went to check up on the man to see if he has possible woke up.

Entering her office she saw that he was indeed awake and looked confused on where he was.

"You passed out in the front of the store not to long ago...your head isn't it any pain right?" She spoke softly as she approached him to try and not started him anymore. "I called a doctor to check on you she should be here soon"

"H-how..." he barely said above a whisper. Hinata had to really strain her hearing to hear him. Even then she wasn't completely sure if she heard correctly.

"Why! Why do you have the same eyes as her?!" Naruto yelled jumping out of his seat and taking a hold of her shoulders. He pushed her against the wall behind them and kept her glued there.

Frightened Hinata yelled out as his grip on her shoulder got tighter. She looked up at the male in fear. Was he going to hurt her? She closed her eyes as memories started to rush her all at once.

Suddenly she was knocked over towards the ground and she opened her eyes to see Tobi standing in front of her and he was gripping the blonde shirt.

"Is there a reason you were holding this nice woman up against the wall? I can't seem to think of a logical reason." He soon pushed Naruto against the saw wall Hinata was against just moments ago.

"I want to ask her some questions now let go!" Naruto yelled trying to get out of his grab.

"T-Tobi please he might have hurt his head!" Hinata said as she quickly stood up to try separate the two.

"Tobi…? Shit Sasuke didn't tell you? That's not important right now, are you all right? I didn't get here to late did I?" he asked just as Naruto head butted him when he looked away. "Shit!" he groaned out as he grabbed his head in pain and feeling liquid dripping onto his hand.

"What is your head made out of steal?" Tobi asked before he straightened himself out and punched Naruto directly on his nose, sending the blondes head to bounce back on the wall behind him.

"S-Stop it please!" yelling out trying to get both males attention.

"IDOITS!" a new voice entered the room catching everyone's attention. Both boys felt a new pain forming on the backs of there heads.

"Temari"

"Now both of you sit down and stop giving Hinata a hard time before she has a heart attack" she said firmly as she watched both man sit down.

"I thought I only came here to check on one person but I guess now I have to check on two people…"

Within 30 minutes both parties were fixed up. Within those thirty minutes Temari noticed the blonde man giving Hinata a hard look. Well checking out his nose she was a little rough on him on purpose.

"Hinata go take care of the front I'm almost done here. Take this one with you two." She pointed to 'Tobi'

She saw Hinata nodded but not before looking back at the blonde worried. When there was only her and the blonde left she looked at him.

"That woman...with the pale eyes, what's her name. Her last name I need to know it!" Naruto stood up trying to run past the blonde doctor.

Placing her hand on his shoulder she forcefully pushed him back down on the couch. "Look here pal. I don't know what's your problem, but Hinata doesn't have a last name. She doesn't have a family. She grew up in different foster homes. So whatever you're thinking she isn't what you're looking for. And I won't let some idiot shake up her life when things are going good for her understand?"

Looking down at the male she saw a few emotions in his eyes. Curiosity, confusion and the one she was most familiar with... regret.

She doesn't have a family. But he was so sure that they were the same pale eyes. Yea they had a lavender tint to them but there was only one family with that eye color. No proud full hyuga would give up their child willing. Was it just a coincidence? Slowing getting up from his chair Naruto began his way toward the front of the bakery.

"Hey...hey! Did you hear me?" Temari yelled as he made it towards the front.

Naruto took one last look at Hinata's face as she was smiling and serving a customer. Sighing to himself he left towards his home. Not caring too even call in for work. Right now he just wanted to be alone and think about how he messed up his life.


End file.
